


50 Shades of Strawberry

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, NSFW, Other, Prinxiety - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Roman is far too whiney. So, Virgil decides to get back at him in the most delicious way.Let me be clear: This is not smut. Its really really close and I don't recommend reading at work... But still not smut.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	50 Shades of Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> February Prompts! Day 3!
> 
> Today's prompt: Bribe/Bite
> 
> Prompt list can be found here: https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/190422284210/open-to-anyone-and-everyone-for-inspiration-to
> 
> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190620580777/50-shades-of-strawberry
> 
> Ship: Prinxiety
> 
> NSFW... Kinda

“Just one bite.” Roman whined once more. “It won’t kill you I promise.”

Virgil gave the far-too-handsome man a flat look over the strawberry he was presenting to him. “Roman. I said no.” He responded evenly.

“But… Raincloud… Please?” he begged once more. This was getting very old very fast. Virgil was starting to get antsy. Perhaps, it was time for a bit of payback for all of Roman’s annoyances.

“Fine.” Virgil grumbled. He leaned forward, a hand darting out to grasp Roman’s wrist, holding it in place. He tried not to appreciate how soft the other man’s skin was, or how he always seemed to radiate heat as he bent lower.

His dark gaze met Roman’s hazel one, remaining glued there as his lips parted slowly. They brushed against the firm red flesh of the berry, taking it into his mouth slowly, lips forming gently around its perfectly ripe body.

Roman tensed, eyes growing a bit wide at the sight before him. The room seemed to grow a bit warmer as he was pulled into the scene as if hypnotized by Aphrodite herself. He felt his throat contract as he swallowed down his sudden nervousness, Virgil’s gaze drawing him in. The darker dressed man allowed his teeth to glide into the sweet succulence that Roman still held between his fingers.

Finally, Virgil’s gaze lowered, moving downwards until he seemed to surrender himself to his other senses, eyes closed to allow their power over him to grow. A low grumbling noise escaped from deep in his chest, the sound a mix of a pleasurable hum and an intoxicating moan.

Ruby liquid trailed over his bottom lip, pulling Roman’s attention as it spilled over his chin, caressing the length of his neck, pooling at his collarbone. Roman’s tongue darted out to wet his suddenly chapped lips.

Sudden warmth had his gaze snapping back to the things Virgil was doing with his mouth. The strawberry was gone, leaving the other man on clean up duty. His gaze lifted to Roman’s once more, taking in the prima donna’s flushed features, knowing he had successfully captivated his audience.

He twisted his wrist gently turning Roman’s palm up, the delicate pink residual liquid gliding across the soft contour of his metacarpus. Virgil didn’t hesitate to lean further across the table, hoodie catching on the edge and forcing his collar lower, exposing more delicately pale skin.

His tongue pressed against Roman’s digits, trailing after the sweet nectar slowly. Another low hum of approval as his mouth inched lower, gliding across soft supple skin stopping just above where his fingers still wrapped around Roman’s wristed. His lips closed around the vein pulsing erratically there, sucking the last few drops of soft rose from the spot before he pulled away with a smack of his lips.

Roman shifted uncomfortably where he sat in his chair, gaze still wide with shock and arousal as Virgil released him.

“That…” Roman breathed, voice a bit shaky, earning an arched brow from the darker man.

“That was pay back.” Virgil replied darkly, seemingly an entirely different person than only a moment ago. “I fucking hate strawberries.” He scoffed as he stood, chair skidding on the floor as he strode apathetically from the room.

Roman watched him go, emotions swirling; the most prominent of which being confusion. He pulled his hand to his chest, cradling it with a mix of awe and concern, eyes unfocused and staring into nothingness as he tried to gather himself.

“What…. The fuck just happened?” He breathed helplessly.

La Fin!


End file.
